Raging
by Lylane
Summary: Well, Ichigo has a day off, but then he gets rather bad news from Soul Society being destroyed. //


_Heyy! *waves*_

_I wrote this for my friend for her birthday. So, __**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**__ chibi-shika55!!! :D_

_I hope that you'll like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ichigo? Ichigo! Where the hell are you?!" a familiar voice shouted.

Ichigo sighed and on his face appeared this typical trademark scowl he wore so often. The whole day had been really relaxing. No school, no annoying friends and no damn hollows. First he thought it was a bit scary, but he quickly got used to the calm. And now he sat at a high skyscraper leaning against a wall and watching the clouds, enjoying his day off, until this annoying voice had appeared a moment ago.

He sighed again. What had he done that no free day was granted him? He stood up and turned to the direction from where the voice had come.

"I'm here. What is it?" he asked with a pissed off voice.

Rukia jumped in front of him trying to catch her breath. Then she looked up to Ichigo and grasped him at one of his sleeves.

"You have to come to Soul Society before it is destroyed! You have to stop him!" she said as she tugged at his sleeves pulling him with her.

Ichigo didn't quite understand what she meant. He should go to Soul Society before he would destroy it? Who was _he_? And why should _he_ destroy it? Then his eyes widened as a thought came to his mind. What if Aizen…?

"Why should Aizen attack Soul Society _now_?! I thought he is after Karakura town?!" he asked still struggling to be dragged by Rukia.

The asked woman stopped and turned to him looking as if he were crazy. He could read in her eyes that she didn't get the connection between Aizen and Soul Society being destroyed.

"What has Aizen to do with this? I talked about Kenpachi! He totally freaked out and now is going to destroy whole Soul Society!" Rukia explained as she started to open a portal that led to Soul Society, Ichigo still dragging behind her.

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked quietly more to himself as to her.

He couldn't understand why he should do something like that. Well, he was a big bastard that only lived for good fights and was always looking for new and stronger opponents. But why should he destroy Soul Society? Ichigo was really confused to say the least.

They had finally arrived in Soul Society and got welcomed by some Shinigami which looked rather scared and a bit helpless. In front of them some ruins; probably a destroyed wall. Ichigo looked around. Many Shinigami ran around shouting some stuff at each other that he couldn't understand, but it sounded like warnings.

He was pulled away by Rukia only to find himself in the meeting room where the Taichos got their orders from the Sou-Taicho. The other captains already assembled; except Kenpachi. Ichigo looked at them and opened his mouth as Rukia began to talk.

"I brought Kurosaki Ichigo like you ordered Sou-Taicho. He isn't yet informed about what is going on, but he knows that it is about Kenpachi." She ended her short report and the old man nodded.

"Well, Kurosaki-san, as you probably have noticed Soul Society is getting destroyed while we're talking." He made a short pause to give Ichigo time to nod in understanding.

"The cause of this riot is Kenpachi Zaraki. We already tried to calm him down, but to no avail. Even his Fuku-Taicho Yachiru-san can't talk reason into him. Now our only hope is you to bring him to his senses again." The wise man ended to inform Ichigo about the circumstances.

Ichigo just stood there not able to say something. He still didn't understand why Kenpachi would do this. He knew him good enough to know there must be a very solid reason for him to go crazy like that. Ichigo blushed slightly at this thought how well he knew him. He shook his head. No time to be thinking about this.

"Why should he do something like that? I can't imagine that he does this out of boredom…and I know that you know!" he added the last part as some Taichos exchanged knowing glances.

Nobody said anything. Ichigo just wanted to insult all of them as Mayuri suddenly spoke up.

"Well, you see…um… I did an experiment and… well, how should I put it… he changed to his…dislike." Mayuri admitted in a, for him, unusual way. He looked down at the floor as his and Ichigo's eyes met for a second.

"But why do you think that I, of all people, can calm him down? Why should he listen to _me _when he didn't even listen to his Fuku-Taicho?" Ichigo asked no one particular, but in a demanding tone, already knowing the answer for himself.

Silence filled the room again, as someone began to speak, this time Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Don't be that naïve, Kurosaki. We all know what happed before you left Soul Society the last time." He stated with an annoyed frown on his young face.

Ichigo gulped with a slight pink tint above his nose. So they all knew. Then he had no other choice than to do his best.

"All right, I'll try." Ichigo agreed meekly with his head down.

The Sou-Taicho nodded as an explosion could be heard from the outside. Everyone turned towards Ichigo as if saying that he should hurry. Ichigo took a deep breath and ran out of the room towards the place where the explosion had taken place.

He stooped as he saw Kenpachi's big silhouette standing between the remains of some buildings, dust floating around him, looking directly at Ichigo. First Ichigo couldn't notice any change about Kenpachi, he was big and strong as before, but after Kenpachi had taken some steps towards the teen his eyes widened.

He looked at Kenpachi's head, not believing what he saw. Then he noticed that something behind the large man had moved and in the next second had disappeared again. He concentrated at that spot, hoping to see it again and the movement was indeed repeated. Ichigo still couldn't believe what he saw but he couldn't help but to snicker slightly.

"What's so funny, huh?" Kenpachi growled dangerously pointing his Zanpakuto towards Ichigo.

The asked boy just shook his head.

"It's just that I can't remember that you were a kitty cat." Ichigo began to chuckle a bit.

Kenpachi growled at the answer, swaying his long cat tail and laying back the two cat ears on his head, hissing quietly.

Ichigo stopped laughing but kept a large grin on his face.

"So that is what Mayuri was talking about, huh? Looks kind of cute…" Ichigo added the last part half mumbled, but the big man had heard it clearly with his sensitive ears.

A large grin appeared on Kenpachi's face and he took a few steps so he was standing in front of Ichigo. He bend down, their faces only a millimeters away from each other. Zaraki noticed the shocked expression and the pink tint on the teen's face that making his grin turn into a smirk.

"So, you think it's cute, huh?" Kenpachi asked mockingly and closing the gap between them.

Ichigo's eyes widened because of the sudden action, but soon leaned in and returned the kiss with the same passion he received and wrapped his arms around the bigger man's neck. He felt Kenpachi smirking into the heated kiss and that he pulled him nearer with his arms around Ichigo's waist. The teen gladly pressed himself against the other man, causing a moan escaping from Kenpachi's throat. Ichigo moved one hand to the cat ears, slowly rubbing it. He snickered as Kenpachi quietly began to purr.

Kenpachi slid his tongue over the teen's lips asking for permission to enter, which was granted immediately. He involved Ichigo's tongue into a wild battle for dominance although it was clear to both of them that Kenpachi would win; like back then.

Ichigo moaned quietly as the bigger man carefully sucked on his lower lip. He felt how Kenpachi slowly opened the obi with one hand while the other remained around his waist keeping him in position. Kenpachi's cat tail was wrapped around one leg and its tip gently stroke Ichigo's thigh, causing Ichigo to sigh contently.

Suddenly they heard some footsteps behind them and pulled apart hastily. They turned to see half of Soul Society standing there looking relieved that Ichigo managed to stop Kenpachi of destroying everything.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably as the thought came to his mind that they could have seen them kissing, he didn't know if Kenpachi wanted them to know that they had a thing for each other. But suddenly he felt how an arm was placed around his waist. He looked up at the taller man quizzically, seeing a big grin on Kenpachi's lips he relaxed and slightly snuggled himself into Kenpachi's half-embrace.

The Sou-taicho thanked Ichigo for helping them calming Kenpachi down and allowed him to go back to his world again. Kenpachi swore to not start destroying Soul Society again now that 'his Berry thought that he was really cute the way he was now'.

As he stood in front of the gate which would lead him into his own world he took a last glance at Kenpachi. As their eyes met it was clear to both of them: they would definitely continue where they had been interrupted someday.

Smiling Ichigo entered the gate and disappeared to Karakura Town.

* * *

_Ok that was it, guys!_

_And before someone asks about more chapters: There will only come more chapters if the 'birthday child' wants more! (And I'm not too busy writing my other planned stories ;P) Sorry!_

_Very well, I hope you liked it chibi-shika55 and in the case you hated it ( Did you? *sob* *sniff* T.T) I'm sorry. _

_And because chibi-shika55 is actually my beta and couldn't read it before because it was a surpsise I apologize for mistakes!_

_(Although it's a birthday present reviews will be gladly accepted! :D)_

_Yuki-chan55_


End file.
